


Doing It

by diathlu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, High School, Loss of Virginity, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, they're both 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diathlu/pseuds/diathlu
Summary: They’re going to,you know, doit.





	Doing It

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot, based in a curious cat request. <3

“Hey.” Ben says, standing just inside his doorway as Rey bounces nervously from foot to foot.

“Hi.” She nods, smile half-hearted as he moves to the side and lets her in. Just seeing her makes his stomach twist in knots. It’s not as if they haven’t talked about _this_ before, and it’s not like he hasn’t seen her naked, but those were just pictures.

Fucking _this_ up is not an option.

“Where should we — _you know . ._.” Rey trails off.

“Bedroom!” Ben sputters out, but recollects himself after a beat. “I mean,” he scoffs, “the bedroom. Mine.” As if it needs to be said, but he’s nervous as hell.

“Okay.” Rey nods and, fuck, she’s so sweet, holding out a hand that Ben takes immediately. Despite his trembling fingers, he clings to her like a lifeline and allows her to lead the way. They’ve climbed the stairs to his bedroom what must be hundreds of times, but it feels different this time. Of course it does.

They’re going to, _you know_ , do _it_.

But Ben doesn’t know how to go about it, and hates feeling like they’re forcing it, so he lets Rey guide him. She sits on the bed and reaches up for his face, so he leans down, crouching so that one knee presses into the mattress between her spread legs. His face is red-hot as they kiss, like it’s the first time, and she squirms as he grips her tiny waist and gently eases her onto her back.

They end up having to switch positions, so that they’re laying long-ways across his bed because Ben is too damn tall for _this_ to work any other way. Rey starts peeling away his clothes first, starts with his shirt, fumbles with his pants, hesitates and leaves his boxers on. For now. It’s probably for the best; he’s embarrassingly hard.

“I’m gonna — ” Looking up, he searches her face for approval as his fingers grip the hem of her shirt and slowly begin lifting it. Once she nods, he pulls out off the rest of the way and, yeah, he has to take a moment, nostrils flaring as he exhales harshly at the sight of her breasts. _Why_ doesn't she ever wear a bra? Ben wasn’t ready for that, not in person. They’re perky and perfect and he can’t stop himself from reaching up and groping at them. It’s every fifteen year old’s dream, and he can’t believe that someone as pretty as Rey is letting him touch her like this. She sighs and squirms under his hands, nipples hardening. He wonders if it would be weird to put his mouth on them, so he doesn’t.

Rey’'s pants come off next, and the sight of her plain, polka dotted panties makes him want to bury his face between her skinny legs. Instead, once she kicks her jeans to the end of the bed for him, he slides hand up between her thighs and cups a hand over her mound.

Then he just leaves it there, a little _too_ long.

“What are you doing?” Rey speaks up, brows furrowing as she looks at him, looming over her.

“I — uh. You know. It’s warm?” It sounds like a question, and she _laughs_ at him, which makes his erection flag. But not that much. He’s definitely still into _this_ , so he hastily removes his hand, face bright red once again as he rests it against her thigh, palming against her soft skin.

“You’re weird.” She tells him adoringly.

“You’re pretty.” He counters, averting his gaze as he mumbles the compliment.

“You're pretty, too.” Rey returns the compliment after some silence, reaching up to tuck his hair behind his stupidly big ears. Ben knows he isn't handsome, certainly not _pretty_. Boys aren't supposed to be pretty, but that's an issue for later.

Refocusing, he leans down to capture Rey's Cupid bow lips in a soft kiss, melting into it as he hooks his fingers underneath the elastic waistband of her cotton panties. When they're down to her ankles he sits back, heart stopping at the sight of the soft curls between her legs. After a bit, she tries to close her legs, but Ben reaches down to part her lips so he can see — yeah. _That_.

The pretty pink of her pussy, how slick she is between her lips. One day he's going to eat her out, but that's not what they're doing right now. They're doing something else.

 _It_.

“You, too.” Rey complains, little hands reaching down to tug at his boxers insistently.

This is where things get complicated. Sure, he's hard as a fucking rock, wants to do _it_ , but the problem is that he never has. Neither has Rey. Ben wants to make her feel good, but it's probably going to hurt. She's so small and he's . . . not.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, shuddering as his boxers slide down, forcing his cock to pop out. It's angry-red and pulsing with so much blood that it's bobbing. Ben wonders if it freaks her out, but it's just that he's never been so fucking turned on in his life.

Rey reaches out and wraps her fingers around it, touch more exploratory than pleasurable. But still manages to feel _really fucking good_.

“Y — you should stop. I don't want to, uh. I should get a condom.” Ben fumbles, stretching over Rey to reach into his nightstand, producing s condom.

“I can help.” Rey offers.

“No. I got it.” If she does, he's going to cum. So, he rips open the foil and rolls the lubricated rubber over his dick like he's done it a thousand times (because he's been practicing). Then, he settles between Rey's spread thighs, so that his head is nudged right up against her folds. There is no elegant way to do this, so when she nods he slowly begins to press forward, until he feels himself sinking into her.

Rey's face screws up in pain as he breaches draper. Ben is breathing hard, chest heaving as her hot, tight cunt wraps around him. In a way, he's thankful that the condom is helping to dull the sensation to some extent because he wants this to last as long as possible. Once he's fully seated, he leans down to kiss her apologetically, does his best not to move in spite of his trembling.

“You okay?” He eventually asks.

“Yeah. I think you can go.” It's clear that she's still in pain, so he takes _it_ slow. Not like he can afford to set a fast pace, anyways, with how quickly he's already falling apart.

When Ben does cum, it's the best orgasm he's ever had. Too quick, sure, but Rey clenches around him as he empties into the condom. The entire time, she's making these cute, soft sounds that make him go crazy.

“Did you feel it?” Ben huffs as he pulls out, quick to rip the condom off of his softening cock.

Rey forces a smile, and he knows immediately that she didn't cum.

“Shit. I can, uh, help?” He can't leave her unsatisfied; it's their _first time_.

“Touch me.” Reaching out, she takes one of his hands and guides it between her legs. “Here.”

So, Ben tries a few things. First he fingers into her, but it quickly becomes clear that it's not doing much of anything for Rey. After a few tries, he finds the hard, little nub that makes her gasp, and focuses on rubbing circles around that. This time, he makes sure she cums, with a soft gush of wetness as her hips arch up off of his mattress. The sounds she makes would be enough to get him hard again if he wasn't already completely spent.

When they're both feeling a little less boneless, they pull on their underwear and then Ben spoons up behind Rey and squeezes her close. She's perfectly warm, a mid-spring sunset in his arms.

“Was is okay . . ?” He mumbles, face buried against the back of Rey's neck. She smells like strawberries and cream shampoo and sweat.

“It was perfect.” Taking his hand, she brings it to her lips and kisses each knobby knuckle.

“Thank you.” Ben practically whimpers, feeling an irritating stinging behind his eyelids as he holds them shut. “I love you.” They've texted it, but they've never _said it_.

 

“I love you, too.” Thank god Rey doesn't hesitate to answer, tenderly squeezing his hand with her smaller one. He's going to save up, buy her a promise ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter @nsfwars.


End file.
